


Gravitate

by okonomiyaki (tamagoyaki)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Choking, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Misuse of Enma's Flames, Needy Tsuna, Overstimulation, Riding, Sexually Repressed Enma, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamagoyaki/pseuds/okonomiyaki
Summary: “Are you… really fine with this?”“It’s fine! I’m more than fine! There’s no need to be concerned about me, really!”Sometimes, Tsuna wishes Kozato Enma isn’t such a good boyfriend to him. Concern is sweet. Tsuna loves watching hesitation flicker in those maroon eyes and tiptoeing up to deep kiss away his lines of worry. But he’s not so masochistic as to want that kindness when Enma is pinning him down in ready to do the deed.Alternatively, Kozato Enma flips a switch when he's alone with Tsuna.





	Gravitate

**Author's Note:**

> I had the headcanon where Tsuna likes to be fucked out of his mind so he forgets all his life’s worries.
> 
> And Enma’s repressed killing intent accumulated through years + his secretly not pushover personality = gives him the habit of being rough to the one person who’s the target of his hatred and love
> 
> Hopefully, that explains why they are OOC

“Are you… really fine with this?”

“It’s fine! I’m more than fine! There’s no need to be concerned about me, really!”

Sometimes, Tsuna wishes Kozato Enma isn’t such a good boyfriend to him. Concern is sweet. Tsuna loves watching hesitation flicker in those maroon eyes and tiptoeing up to deep kiss away his lines of worry. But he’s not so masochistic as to want that kindness when Enma is pressed up flush against him, wetness dribbling out in the crook of his ass which just – Tsuna squeezes eyes shut and keens at yet another slide against him.

His hands fly up to grab Enma’s forearms, nails digging in desperately.

“Please, please, please, please, _please_ —”

Tsuna’s world turns itself inside out as Enma pushes in lightly, gentle pressure rocking in softly. He wails as his legs are tugged open, insides split open whilst stars dance behind his eyes and Enma fills him in the way he had known he’d always wanted ever since the first time they did this. Tsuna’s leg quivers. His centre feels uncomfortably full. Yet, it’s snug, and he’s at home with Enma’s arm wrapped around his waist, maroon eyes boring down at him in want.

“E-Enma…” He doesn’t hear his own whine.

All he wants to do is to chase that feeling of fullness even though he knows by the touch of Enma’s hips against his that he’s already bottomed out inside him. He attempts to rock back and moans pathetically at the jolt hitting him inside. It isn’t enough. He needs more. Wants more, like the insatiable monster he’s become after being spoiled by Enma. Tsuna tugs Enma’s head down to his and pulls him into chaste pecking that’s punctuated by soft wordless keens, the way he knows would claw at the other’s control – the same way it did every time.

He finds that he’s not wrong when a hand pins down on his throat without warning, maroon eyes a shade darker boring down into him unreadably.

“Having my dick isn’t enough for you, is it, Tsuna?”

Tsuna inhales instinctively in shock and finds his lungs burning for air. His legs convulse at the shock of it. He barely feels Enma’s fingers digging in in the desperate state that took over his mind screaming for – _air, air, you need air, you need air damn it, but—_ Enma looks so good, smiling down at him like that.

“You’re so lewd, Tsuna.” He punctuates his statement with a tug at Tsuna’s locks that earns him a dry heave of lungs. That cute, innocent smile remains on his face when he slides a hand down Tsuna’s bottom and thrusts lightly into him. It’s light enough to be a torture. Tsuna’s mouth falls open in a silent scream. “So precious, my Tsuna. My own little toy to wreck and spoil.”

It’s not rare for Enma to enter this state during sex, like he’s got a switch flipped automatically to release repressed tension. But at the same time, even whilst Tsuna knows on a spiritual level that Enma’s his, that Enma’s probably the last person who’d hurt him, the experience of being pinned down by gravity and beaten up and ruined doesn’t fade quite as easily. (He’d be lying if he says the thrill doesn’t get to him.)

Tsuna gasps breathlessly, chest heaving without air.

A hint of deviousness enters Enma’s expression as he thrusts up into him, hard.

And suddenly, Tsuna could breathe and Tsuna gapes at the air infiltrating his lungs at the same time as he’s filled deep inside.

“Enma…!” He gasps, tears filling his eyes as his body lurches and a searching hand flies up to pull Enma’s hand back in place. “Please, Enma… Please, please, please…! Do it again…! I’m begging you…!” He closes his fingers taut around Enma’s, hoping that would convince him to return him that feeling.

Enma hums, thoughtful.

“Tsuna, you really love begging, don’t you…” He remarks and Tsuna almost screams when he pulls out. “But what’s the value of your pleading if you do it so often?”

Tsuna is gasping and empty and wet between his thighs where Enma had been. He wants to sob and beg for more of Enma to be in him, to mess him up within until he could no longer tell where he begins and where Enma stops. Enma remains ungiving, peering at him in such a cold manner one couldn’t believe he’s caressing Tsuna’s face moments earlier, hesitating to plunge into Tsuna and wreck him the way he’s doing now. Tsuna drops his head, sobbing, as he reaches a hand down to between his legs and stuffs himself with his own fingers.

Enma watches with cruel pleasure as Tsuna tilts his head forward to rub the side of his lips against his cock.

“Enma…p-please…” Tsuna licks his lips. Maroon eyes follow the movement and the immediate bone-cracking grip on the hand he’s got around Enma’s dick makes him cry out. Tsuna quivers as he leans in to mouth against the sloppy head. “P-Please give it to me… it doesn’t matter how…”

The taste of Enma fills his tongue, salty and tangly and his head goes giddy thinking where it had been. He digs his fingers deeper into himself, mumbling a nonsensical sound around Enma when he feels how much he’d been loosened by Enma in there, choking – with teary eyes redirecting upwards – when Enma pushes in without thinking.

Tears are filling brown eyes. Enma thinks he loves Tsuna like this – when he looks a little like he’s going to die from taking Enma. Good. Because Enma has always thought he’s a little too much for Tsuna, being trouble and rival and clumsy all combined. Tsuna’s way too good for him. He has to be punished till he understands how much he should be running away from Enma, fucked till he’s gaping open and distended from cum, crying and pleading for mercy. Enma wonders if Tsuna ever realizes this twisted part of himself exists whenever they’re having sex.

He plays fingers along the edge of those fluffy locks, watching with dilated eyes as Tsuna lowers himself and takes more of Enma into himself.

He’s doing it willingly, sucking in soft little kitten nips that drives the hell out of Enma.

“Stop.” He orders, knowing Tsuna would obey. “Turn around and get on all fours. Be grateful I’m giving it to you down there.” He smacks the other’s ass with a hand, making sure to catch the wet hole with his digits.

Tsuna shudders and can’t move fast enough. He’s gaping and ready for Enma in a heartbeat.

“What a slut.” Enma remarks distantly as he settles on Tsuna’s rump. Fingers toy at the edges of his hole, making Tsuna cry out. “Look at you, all gaping and loosened for me like that. It’s like you’re made for this, Tsuna.”

Tsuna writhes at the arms that snake down his sides, Enma’s chest sliding down to rest fully on his back. He shivers at the feeling of Enma, heavy and taut, pressed up between his legs.

“I-I’m yours, Enma-kun.” He presses a soft kiss onto the hand. “Yours to kill, yours to fuck, I’m yours—”

Enma snaps. How could he not with Tsuna saying such things to him?

Tsuna’s eyes widen and he screams at the quick slide into him that first thrust. Without warning, he spills against the sheets, essence painting the cloth they’re kneeling in. Enma plummets in and out without pause through his orgasm. Tsuna waits for seconds and whimpers in panic when it’s clear Enma isn’t coming anytime soon.

“W-Wait—” He weakly tries to bat away Enma’s hands. He moans uselessly as one of those hands navigates down to his drained cock, rubbing and twisting so vigorously, he cries out. Tsuna’s head thumps down against the pillows, a soft sob escaping him when the rub and tug at his insides become painful. “E-E-Enma—”

His words caught in his throat in a strangled moan when his boyfriend twitches and spills, warm and hot inside him.

That would be the end. Should be the end. Except Tsuna finds himself lifted up and seated atop Enma. He wails brokenly at the position which makes Enma bury in that much deeper, resisting futilely with head shaking side to side when Enma takes him by the arms, pulling him down impossibly deep. Tsuna sobs at his own awakening erection.

“L-Let’s take a break – I can’t – not anymore –”

Meaningless blubbering when Enma knows Tsuna’s ‘No’ always means ‘Yes’, the same way he means it around his guardians.

Enma slides a hand over Tsuna’s chest, pinching down on his nipple in a way that gets Tsuna to jump, a squeak on his lips as brown eyes are flung wide open in shock. Tsuna squeezes down on him in a way that has his arousal fully back, if it hasn’t already. The brunette whimpers and shakes as Enma tightens his grip on his upper arms, dragging him back down on his cock.

“E-Enma—” A plea in his tone. For mercy.

Enma watches him with lidded eyes.

It’s obviously not good enough if Tsuna’s still able to talk.

Watching the stark contrast of the colour of his ring against Tsuna’s milky flesh, Enma nimbly lights his flames up. Tsuna’s eyes snap open with shock, words coming to his lips.

“No—” His gasp dies in his chest, eyes dilating with parted lips as air is suffocated out of him by pressure.

Enma releases the gravity on his thighs to pull him up by his bum, applying just the right amount of pressure via flames to let it drop down fast on his cock. Tsuna’s twitch upon meeting his hips tells him he’s experiencing both the sensations of air and coming to awareness of the painful hardness spearing him open.

Enma loves the mess of tears that paints Tsuna’s face. He hasn’t realized till he’d grown close enough to him, but Tsuna only ever cries around those he considers family. Even more so, he only cries out of pleasure around Enma. Enma loves how it stains his flushed cheeks even though Tsuna’s mouth gapes wide open when he comes down onto Enma’s cock again. Loves how he looks like he’s in pain from too much of Enma. Loves the way Tsuna reaches down to peck him endearingly on the lips. It’s everything that’s Tsuna.

It’s too much. Air, the lack thereof, the overstimulation rubbing his insides raw – everything.

Tsuna sobs as he’s lifted again and has air stolen from him in one swift push up front and back. He chokes when Enma presses a hand at his throat again, this time as if to assure him he’ll fully die from this. There’s a hand on his cock keeping him from coming. Tsuna wants to come. He wants to come and writhe on Enma’s cock. Wants to feel Enma filling him up more on the inside, replacing the stains that are already leaking out from Tsuna, pooling at where they’re connected. He doesn’t register how he’s still bouncing on Enma’s cock with both Enma’s hands preoccupied on him until the lack of air is searing his lungs, refusing to give him a break even as he lowers himself on trembling thighs.

He doesn’t realize until he sees Enma’s expression contorting that Enma is twitching up against in him, more wetness filling and escaping him.

Tsuna merely bounces in the absence of air, chewing lips off as he tries to please Enma enough for him to _please, please, please_ let go of his cock.

Enma lets him ride his cock for the whole of Enma’s orgasm, loving the way Tsuna presses flush against his chest, desperation in every millimetre of his features. Tsuna sinks him in good, grinding down with an airy moan when Enma ruts up to spill more of himself within him, wanting to mar Tsuna so deep he will feel Enma for days.

Then, when he’s done emptying himself, he rubs down on Tsuna’s head and allows him to release.

Tsuna squeezes his eyes shut and his vision whites out.

 

* * *

 

Waking up is always the hardest part, pulling himself up from the tangled sweaty mess of limbs to find bruises upon Tsuna’s smooth skin.

Enma can’t remember the last time he doesn’t immediately feel guilty.

But when brown lashes flutter open while he’s counting down the number of times he ought to have Adelheid stab him for each of the purple bruises, Enma still finds himself in awe at the love that fills Tsuna’s eyes in his post-coital state. He still finds himself unable to toss Tsuna aside, even if it’s for Tsuna’s own good.

“…En…ma…?” Tsuna cocks his head, locks pressing deeper into the pillows. His voice slurs from sleep, cracking from too many moans and sobs to be healthy - tiny. Tentative. Ravaged. “…Cuddle with me?”

And that’s a suggestion Enma has never been able to resist too, because Tsuna looks like he needs his warmth as much as Enma needs his.

Tsuna sighs as Enma awkwardly slinks in to settle himself around the other teen, placing an arm around Tsuna’s waist and pulling him in close to inhale his scent.

“…Tsuna?” Enma begins meekly, like he does every time. “I’m sorry for being rough—”

“I love you, Enma.” Tsuna interrupts him in another sigh, tugging Enma’s arms tighter around himself like a blanket.

Enma always freezes like a deer in headlights, taking time to listen to Tsuna’s breathing beside him and _process_ – _Yes, Tsuna doesn’t hate him because he almost killed him and his friends. Yes, Tsuna is still right beside him. Yes, Tsuna still loves him._

And Enma slowly relaxes and presses a kiss into the back of Tsuna’s head, resolving to be gentler the next time even though he knows he would fail.

“I love you too, Tsuna.” He murmurs shyly.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant figure out if my hits are from people re-reading this (which is the badge of honor for explicit fics) or people clicking and leaving promptly.
> 
> I’m always dying for kudos to assure myself somebody likes my story. Your kudos would be a huge motivation


End file.
